Mi preciado tesoro (One shot)
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Mi segundo fic de Hey Arnold!. Un pequeño songfic que relata los últimos instantes que pasó Stella junto a su querido niño. Un regalo atrasado para todas las madres. (Recomendable tener Youtube a la mano)


**Mi preciado tesoro**

"_Hijo del corazón,_

_Deja ya de llorar,_

_Junto a ti yo voy a estar_

_Y nunca más te han de hacer mal"_

-No llores… no llores, pequeño mío –Decía ella, tomando a su pequeño retoño entre sus brazos.

El momento era triste. Sabía muy bien ella que este momento, por más que no lo quisiera, tenía que llegar. Su marido habíase despedido antes que ella de su pequeño, más no por ello era más fácil el decirle adiós.

Cada minuto que pasaba, era un minuto menos con su hijo, quien, a pesar de su ínfima edad, parecía comprender el momento, sin poder contener el llanto.

-No llores más, mi pequeño Arnold –Le decía entre lágrimas –Ya verás que esto solo será cosa de unos días y pronto… -Sintió por un momento que se le cortaba el aire –muy pronto volveremos a estar tu papi, tú y yo juntos, mi amor.

En ese preciso momento, una estruendosa, pero relajante lluvia comenzó a caer por toda la ciudad, provocando un apagón en la casa de huéspedes. Cada gota que caía actuaba como una linda, pero igualmente melancólica melodía, sonando al tono de las lágrimas del pequeño Arnold.

Pronto cayó un horrido rayo cerca a la casa, cosa que asustó a un pequeño e indefenso bebé, quien se aferraba aún más al calor de su madre. 

"_Tus ojitos de luz_

_El llanto no ha de nublar,_

_Ven aquí, mi dulce amor_

_Nadie nos ha de separar"_

Stella sucumbió ante tal acto. Abrazó con mayor fuerza a su niño, acompañando el triste compás de lágrimas de Arnold con las suyas. Lo sabía muy bien; separarse de su hijo era el sacrificio más doloroso que pudiera imaginar. Si por ella fuera, elegiría quedarse junto a Arnold, verlo jugar, crecer, aprender… más no había otra opción. Los Ojos Verdes necesitaban de ella y de Miles y no podían fallarles.

-Arnold –Dijo con la voz quebrada, mirando directamente los cristalinos ojos de su niño –Quiero que sepas que tu papá y yo nunca dejaremos de amarte. Que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones… Siempre… -Se fundió ella en un cálido abrazo con su querido Arnold, unidos por el cariño y el amor que solo puede dar una madre.

Pronto escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, sacándola del hermoso trance en el que se despidió del pequeño Arnold.

-Stella… -Decía Miles, al otro lado de la puerta –El taxi ya llegó, debemos irnos.

Si… -Comenzó ella a secarse las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas –Enseguida bajo, querido…

Stella abrazó por última vez a Arnold, quien había cesado de llorar. La hora por fin había llegado. Pronto se dirigió hacia la entrada principal, donde se encontraban sus suegros, Phil y Gertrude, esperándola junto a Miles, su amado esposo.

-Bien, la hora ha llegado –Dijo Miles en cuanto vio bajar a Stella.

-¿Estás seguro de hacer esto, hijo? –Le preguntó por última vez Phil, tratando de guardar la compostura ante la decisión de su hijo.

-Si papá. Esa gente nos necesita y haremos todo para ayudarlos.

-Cuiden muy bien a Arnold por nosotros, por favor –Pidió les Stella a sus suegros, a la vez que les entregaba en brazos a su pequeño fruto.

-No te preocupes. Lo cuidaremos como a un hijo para nosotros –Contestó Phil, tomando al bebé Arnold.

Ambos matrimonios se despidieron evitando los sentimentalismos, quizás para no creer que sería la última vez que los verían.

Stella y Miles abordaron al taxi no antes de despedirse una vez más de su querido Arnold. 

"_Hijo mío, mi amor, (mi amor)_

_No me importa el sufrir, (mi amor)_

_Como un Sol tú me das luz_

_Y das calor a mi vivir"_

"No te preocupes Arnold. Muy pronto mami estará contigo, mi preciado tesoro" Pensó Stella, mirando a su pequeño antes de que el taxi partiera… 

* * *

Hola a todos, les escribe K' Dash Ramírez, dejándoles este songfic inspirado en la canción "_Hijo del corazón_", que aparece en la película "_Dumbo_", de Walt Disney. Espero que les haya gustado y que se conmovieran un poco con el sentido maternal de Stella. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente fic no sin antes agradecerles el que lean lo que escribo; en verdad, muchas gracias a todos. Nos vemos 


End file.
